Sixteen
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: ok my first fic so be nice. What happens when Hilary recieves the worst news a teenage girl could get?Will she leave?Will she stay?Will she listen to Kai and tell Tyson? All she wants is to protect them.Will you read this and find out. TyHil
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen

Shadowkitten: meow I hope you like this story please read and review. God bless you.

Hilary was pacing back and forth in empty house. Her parents were out and she just the worst news a teenage girl could handle. 'What should I do' she asked herself sitting in the corner of the cold dusty floor. She was noticeably shaking.

'Oh my god, no, please, why me, she whispered to herself, I didn't want this to happen. I am a good person, I get straight A's, I don't curse, I donate to charities, this shouldn't happen to a person like me.

Tears were now flowing down her red cheeks. She got up and took a hot shower which seemed to calm her down. She got dressed and herself to the dogo.

'How should I tell him, she thought as she walked towards the door. Tyson was battling max and Kai and Rai were also battling. Kenny was sitting down with dizzi on his lap. This had been the same picture she had seen for years. The guys seemed happy playing the game that soon turned into their job at such a young age, especially Tyson his face lights up every time he sees a beyblade.

'I can't do this to him I love him too much to ruin his life this way.

"Hey Hilary", Kenny when he noticed her standing quietly at the entrance.

Tyson left max hanging; grabbed dragoon ran towards Hilary and gave her a big hug and a kiss. Tyson and Hilary celebrated their two year anniversary two weeks back, that's were it all started. "Is everything all right you seem tense" he whispered in her ear causing her to flinch. She gave him a fake smile and big kiss. "Am fine now that you're here" she said holding his hand. Tyson stayed confused but decided to stay quiet. (That's the first)

"Hey guys" she said joyfully but they noticed something was up especially Tyson.

"Hey", Rai said.

Kai nodded a hello.

"meow"

Who just said 'meow'?", kai asked.

"I did ", max answered. They all looked at him weirdly.

"What? It's cute isn't it?"

"adorable", Rai answered him sarcastically.

It was pretty much a normal day except for the meow incident. Everyone was training but Hilary was way off, she wasn't working the guys or screaming and fighting with Tyson. They would be fighting and then be making out five minutes later. It was a love and hate relationship. The more she thought about the more she made up her mind. Rai sat down beside her on the cold, hard floor.

"Is everything all right you don't seem like yourself?" he asked in a consoling voice.

"I'm fine thanks for asking but I better be going", she said getting up. "Are you leaving so soon?" Kenny asked. "Yeah I have to go do something" she said, oh Rai, thank you for… for always being there for me when I needed you, all of you, you guys are my best friends." she told Rai. "Okay but ill see you tomorrow you don't have to tell me this,"

"I know but I want to", she said walking towards Kai who stopped blading with Rai moments earlier now he was leaning against the wall.

"Kai?",she asked.

"hmn", was his response.

"Goodbye"

"You don't have to go; you're making a big mistake"

"How is it you know everything?"

"I didn't know I just got it out of you" she looked at him with a surprised face but soon turned into a grin.

"So that's how the great Kai knows everything, here I thought you were a good observer"

"That too but seriously you you're going to break his heart", he said in a tone that seemed colder than usual.

"It'll break his heart more if I stay"

"you cant possibly believe that. Listen I don't know what you're problem is but you at least should tell him, he deserves at least that.

"I can't if he knows its going to mess up his life"

"Fine, its you're mistake"

"You're right, it's my mistake to make, so bye and please don't say anything all right? He looked at her and studied her eyes reading deep into her, but she was used to it by now.

"Goodbye Hilary"

"Bye Kenny, bye dizzi" she said walking to them.

"Bye" they said unison.

"You know you two will be rich one day. You're geniuses.

"Chief is the genius I'm just a computer, Dizzi said.

"Thanks Hil, see later", Kenny told her.

"Yeah, she said, see you later" she said walking towards the entrance yelling out to max who was in middle of a battle with Tyson.

"Hey meow, yeah max it is cute."

"I knew it", he whispered to himself.

Tyson again left max hanging and went to the entrance with Hilary. She just stared into his big blue eyes knowing this would be the last time they see each other. Tyson held her in his arms. "Hilary you're freaking me out tell me what's going on I' am here for you Hil. Hilary didn't want to let go but she knew she had to. "Tyson I love you with all my heart I'am never going to forget I hope you never forget me. It'll know about you everything about, okay.

"Hilary what are you talking about? I'm serious. What have you been smoking? You live a couple blocks down ill see you later"

She gave him a kiss, a two minute kiss, a kiss she would remember him for.

"Bye Tyson"

"No, do have to go?" he asked kissing her neck and ear.

"Yes baby bye, I love you, she walked away, leaving Tyson with the aroma of her perfume mingling with his breath. Tyson was used to hearing those words but this time she meant it when she said 'bye'.

All right I hope you liked it. Ill explain more in the later chapters. Review please I accept all. Meow review


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten: Second chapter. Okay. I know it took me a while but here it is. Please review. I accept everything. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& It was 7 in the morning 

Ms. Tatibana checked on her still sleeping Hilary as she did every morning before going to work. She gave Hilary a kiss on the forehead and was on her way. The moment Hilary heard her mother's car turn on her eyes busted open. She got up looked through her window to see the car crossing the corner. She ate quickly, got dressed, called a taxi, took her all ready bag, and opened her front door ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked standing in front of her.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" she asked a little scared but used to Kais appearances out of nowhere.

"Hilary, where you going?" he asked stronger but not changing his face.

"Kai if I tell you..

"Then don't tell me, but the second you get wherever it is you're going call my cell." he cut her off.

"You're going to let me do this?" she asked not surprised.

"You know they're going to look for you. Tyson won't sleep until he does. Iam going to tell you again, you don't have to do this. Tyson will die without you. You're his life"

"No, beyblading is his life and I'm not going to ruin it for him."

"That's not true, Hilary"

"Kai I have to go", Hilary said as the taxi she called stopped in front of them.

"Fine but I told you and wherever it is you're leaving to we will find you" he said walking away. Hilary was about to go inside the car but she remembered something.

"Can you wait a second please" she ran in the house and came out a minute later with something in her hand. "Thank you um.. to the airport please."

At tysons dogo 

Tyson woke up sweating and panting. The sun rising outside was making his whole room glow. 'Hell of a nightmare' he thought to himself. He stood awake looking at his ceiling thinking about Hilary, so he decided to call her. He looked for his cell phone and marked the number 1 and Hilary's cell phone number marked itself.

… … … … he waited patiently as it ringed.

"Hello you have reached Hilary Tatibana's cell. Sorry I didn't answer Im probably either doing homework or with my boyfriend. You know the drill. DING.

"Hey Hil sorry for calling so early but I just needed to hear your voice. I had a nightmare and I wanted to know you're all right. Well I'll see you later. I love you, baby. Bye." He hung up and threw the phone to the floor. He plopped his head in his pillow trying to get some sleep.

At the airport 

As she was walking in her cell started to ring, it was Tyson she wanted so bad to pick it up but didn't. She let it ring for awhile. It was now vibrating, Tyson left her message. Tears came steaming down as she heard her loves voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitten: Meow did you like? Hope you did. Review please. I have good manners I say please!


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten: Chapter 3 wow I didn't think I would keep up with story. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is the last call for the plane 809, destination Australia we request you urgently board the plane" said the raspy machine voice in the airport. Hilary sat right in front of the gate A3,her gate to her new future with no friendly faces or place to go. Having two thoughts in mind and watching people run to the gate, out of breath. She got up and whispered only to herself the words 'I'm sorry Tyson' and boarded the plane.

Meanwhile 

"Hey Tyson, did Hil say when she was coming? I need to run the schedule over with her, to get ready for the tournament, Kenny asked interrupting Tyson and Max's battle.

"No, but I wish did I'm getting worried. Didn't you guys notice anything weird yesterday", he said still concentrating on the battle.

"Yeah, she was acting totally out of it", Rai said. Kai just looked up at his teammates leaving his thoughts for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it", Kenny said checking a very long schedule.

"I know, but I'm still going to go over to her house, to check on her." Tyson told the guys running out of the dogo. Kai let out a simple sigh at Tyson comment and acton.

"Tyson were in the middle of a battle!", Max cried out after him.

Moments later 

"RING, RING, RING", cried out the bell as Tyson pressed as hard as he can. KNOCK, KNOCK. "Hilary! Hello is anyone in there?" he asked banging on the door. 'That's weird she's usually here at this time or at the dogo', he thought with a worried face. Suddenly a car pulled up to the driveway.

"Hi Mrs. Tatibana", Tyson said with a smile.

"Hello Tyson, what's going on?" she asked opening the door.

"Well, I haven't heard from Hilary since yesterday and she didn't mention going anywhere", he explained.

"That's odd, she was here this morning when I left. Well you're welcome to wait here for her", she said politely. "Hilary!" she yelled throughout the house but there was no response. Tyson followed her into Hilary's room.

"Well she's not here" she said looking at the empty room. Tyson noticed something missing on her bed.

"Where's the teddy bear?" he asked walking over to the plain bed.

"What? she asked turning around to look at what he was talking about.

"The teddy bear I gave her two years ago. Its not on her bed, Hilary always has it there." he said curiously.

"You're right. Maybe she put away." She opened the closet door. But she did not find the teddy bear but saw that many of Hilary's clothes were missing. Not much just her favorite garments.

"Oh my god", Mrs. Tatibana gasped.

"Maybe there all dirty" Tyson suggested refusing to believe what they were both thinking. Mrs. Tatibana opened Hilary's bathroom door and gazed at her empty hamper. She ran to Hilary's night table and opened the last drawer. She opened a black and pink box decorated with stickers. The box was empty. Not a penny was left, she had a thousand dollars.( or yen whatever you're heart desires) Hilary saved every bit she earned from working as a babysitter before she met the guys to time she was with the bladebrakers and going to tournaments.

"Oh my god, Tyson where's my daughter?" she asked beginning to cry softly. Tyson wished he could say "she'll come through the door any minute", but he didn't even believe it himself.

"I don't know but I going to find out. I promise" he said to her and himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitten: should I keep going? I don't know. You tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten: chapter 3. Tell me how you fell. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& On the plane 

Hilary sat in the window seat of the airplane holding tightly to her most valuable possession. The teddy bear Tyson gave her. She could remember the day like it was yesterday, she closed her eyes, rested her head back and let the memories flow.

_**It was a cloudy, rainy day and the fair just came to town. Screaming chased Hilary out of the Tatibana household. She didn't know where she was going but still she ran as fast as she could, ran away from all her problems as if it where that easy. She ran under the bridge and collapsed to the floor tears running down her red face. Tyson at the moment was making his way to the fair, a little pissed off none of the guys wanted to come with him. "To bad max has a cold and Hilary didn't pick up the phone, going with either one of them is better than going alone", he whispered to himself. As he walked he saw a blurry figure under the bridge. He ran towards the figure when he saw it was Hilary**_.

"_**Hilary? he asked kneeling down in front of her. "Hilary, are you ok?" he asked hugging her**_.

"_**Tyson" she said between tears "I don't want to leave". She hugged him closer. "What do you mean leave, he asked brushing tears away from her face and swollen eyes**_.

"_**My parents are going to get a divorce and they're trying to figure out who's going to KEEP me" she said emphasizing the word 'keep'.**_

"They both want to stay with you, right?" he asked compassionately. "No, neither want me that's why they can't make a decision but It's a good chance ill move with my dad across town." She said relaxed but still sinking deeper and deeper into Tyson's arms and warmth. "Oh, Hilary I don't know what to say I'm so sorry. Please don't leave us. Please don't leave me." He said looking into her eyes. "No, ill never do that, I promise" she said moving closer to his face. "I love your eyes, I've always wanted to say that" she whispered in Tyson's ear. He kissed her lips and pulled her closer by the waist; she gave back the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck. After, they walked hand in hand to the fair. "Hey Hilary look" he pointed to a giant bear. "Wow, it's so cute" she said gitty. "You want me to win it for you?" he asked walking towards the stand. "Yeah" she giggled happily. The game was basketball, so he got three instead of six, which he needed to get the bear. Instead the guy gave him a medium brown teddy bear. "Aw it's so cute. Thank you, Tyson" she said giving him a kiss. She looked at its paw and noticed the initials T.H. "Cool it's like it was made for us" Tyson and Hilary walked again hand in hand and from that they on they never walked a different way. 

Suddenly Hilary was sent back to reality when the flight attendant gave her breakfast. 'Im sorry I promised I would never leave and here I am running away from my problems yet again.' She thought to herself quietly. She remembered that she had to forget the unforgettable.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" a feminine voice with a thick Australian accent asked Hilary.

"No, please sit down", Hilary responded friendly.

"Thank you" the girl said taking the seat. "You're from Japan? Right?

"Yes, my name is Hilary Tatibana. You're from Australia, right?" asked the blond haired teen.

"Aye, I was in Japan for vacation. I absolutely loved it. My name is Mel. May I ask why you're on your way to the land down under?" she asked with a happy smile.

"Vacation. I always wanted to see the world so I'm starting with Australia" Hilary lied slightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Maybe we could see the world together. Who do you know there? Where are you staying? Sydney, Darwin, north territory? Where?" Mel asked really fast showing her hiperness.

"No, I don't know a soul. Well, I don't really know, wherever the plane lands I guess. I'm going to stay in a hotel until I get job than I'm going to try to get a cheat apartment. And then… Well I don't know exactly." She stuttered realizing she really didn't have a plan for her departure.

"Hotel? Well I can't have that. You can stay with me until you get on your feet and meet new people.

"What? Are you serious? You don't know how much that can help me. I'll get a job and pay half of rent. I promise" hilary was really excited because she made a friend a found a place to stay in.

"No you don't. I don't pay the apartment, my dad does" she said kind of annoyed that her father still paid for her, even when she moved out.

"Oh, okay but we need food, right?" she said curiously.

"Well, food is a basic necessity," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, than I'll help with that. Oh my god you're an angel. Thank you so much. I promise I'll repay you somehow." Hilary said jumping in her seat.

"Don't worry so much, Hilary. I'm no angel I'm just a good person Well, now you can say you have a friend in Australia. By the way how old are you?

"I'm sixteen" she said shyly.

"Sixteen? And you're already exploring the world. Heck, when I was sixteen I was still under the protective wings of my parents. Im 19 now.

"Well, I never was too close to my parents and I got out high school very early, so here I am.

"Well, brace yourself Hilary we have a lot of miles to cover before we get to our final destination. Australia.

"I love that movie" Hilary told her.

"Me too" she said smiling. And so the girls talked the whole way there, getting to know each other better.

A month later in Japan 

The police looked everywhere for Hilary day and night with of course no evidence or clue to her whereabouts. There were no walls or trees that did not have a flier. The B.B.A. also helped with the investigation letting the whole world know about the situation at hand and where to call if thought to see her. Tyson hired a whole search team and the best detectives to find his missing love and he was not going to rest until he did. But every case closes after a certain time and the time was coming for this case to be declared a cold case.

"Tyson we need to talk" said the chief of police as he approached Tyson.

"Yes of course, tell me you have a lead" he said with really no hope in his tone.

"Tyson there's no easy way to tell you this but I think you already know this. Hilary left, she packed up, took her money and left. She obviously doesn't want be found at least not now." He said bravely.

"What are you trying to say? That you're giving up? Well, I'm not. I'll look to the end of the world if I have to. What if she didn't leave? What if they took her making it seem like she left, like… she wanted to… leave" he said falling to the floor sobbing. "What if she's d-dead?" he whispered under his breath. All the police officers bowed their heads in guilt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitten: well how was that good? Hope so. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm baaack!!! 5th Chapter everyone. I hope you like it.

Mel is 5ft. 4 in. She has long straight dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a smile that can be noticed from miles away, a hyper personality and of course a warm caring heart. A heart that took Hilary in with only minutes of knowing them meeting. It all seemed strange to Hilary how this up-beat girl came out of nowhere and somehow won her friendship rather quickly.

"This is my place" Mel said unlocking the front door letting Hilary in behind her. Hilary stared in awe at the beauty of the big apartment she just stepped into. "It's yours now too" she added.

"Wow…nice" she said still looking around.

She could see that the house was filled with old fashioned paintings and sculptors showing her passion for art. It seemed as if all the walls of the house were painted a different eccentric color. That was her sight of the house from the lobby type of entrance.

"Would you like a tour?" she asked happily.

"That would be great" Hilary answered. They walked over to the balcony where view was beautiful. Hilary thought she could see the whole Australia from where she was standing. They were 18 stories in the air.

"Cool I've never seen such a view!" Hilary said jumping with excitement.

"I know I fell in love with it the first time I came to see the apartment with my folks. When I saw this….I had to have it….it was perfect." Mel said staring into the horizon.

"I feel kind of foolish saying this but when I made plans of coming here I thought it was all desert. I mean I knew there were cities of course but..i don't know exactly what I thought. Look at the ocean it's so far yet

"so close" Mel finished Hilary's sentence " I know what you mean". It suddenly grew quiet. Hilary had a lot on her mind her face expressed a sense of lose. Mel noticed this.

"Is there something wrong?" she looked inside frantically looking for any signs that could be scary or a threat. Suddenly a big blonde dog jumped on her almost throwing her to the floor. "Zipper! Ata boy. You missed me didn't you, yeah I missed you too boy." She said playing with her oversized dog. You're allergic to dogs aren't you?" Hilary laughed at Mel's innocence but soon her smile became a frown.

"Are you sure want to help me like this?" she hung her head, bangs covering her disoriented face. Mel wasn't so shocked at Hilary's question. Her face was no longer ditzy but serious.

"Hilary I don't know what it is about you but I know I can help you. I know you need it now more than ever and you have to let at least someone help and understand you. You can't runaway from your problems forever you need to find a way to embrace that problem. In someway weird way I see myself in you." Her voice sounded stern but cheerful and understanding.

'What am I doing here?' Hilary thought sadly.

"Mel, Thank you. You really do understand." she said hugging Mel tightly.

"Yes I do Hilary. I know you are pregnant"

oOooO0 a cliffhanger! Yeah I hate these but I'm tired…so you know the drill (review)

PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok I'm officially bored." Max said as he looked at his wrist watch.

"Yeah me too but we cant train." Ray agreed looking outside catching a glimpse of Tyson on the floor staring into nothingness while grandpa talked to him.

"I don't get why you guys cant practice in here." Kenny joined the conversation taking his vision off of Dizzi's screen for a moment.

_** Meanwhile** _

"Come on lil dude you gotta eat something." Grandpa tried reasoning with his heartbroken grandson.

"No thanks grandpa I'm not that hungry." Tyson answered not taking his sight off the entrance of the dojo.

Grandpa retreated into the living room where the Bladebreakers were sitting doing nothing much. It was a rainy day but it seemed the weather was clearing up.

"Sorry dudes but I aint gonna let your blades scratch my beautiful dojo floor. You feel me?" Grandpa said walking were they were sitting. The whole room became strangely silent.

"Riiight. I feel you!" Max said smiled happily.

"It's not the same here anymore." Grandpa started. "He's not the same. Do something to cheer him up maybe you should go out, it stopped raining."

"We've tried, believe me, we've tried but maybe we should go out now." Kai said unfolding his arms and standing up.

**_ Tyson's POV_**

'It's been two months…today since you left. I still don't know what to think. Should I resent you, hate you for leaving? Should I miss you and never give up hope? I have no more hope to spare. I can't keep living like this, I just have to forget you and move on that's going to be a tough one since you are my life. You left and you took it with you along with my heart. I'm finally starting to see what the police saw a long time ago. You left…..you left.'

"Hey Tyson we're going to the movies." Ray said knocking Tyson back to reality.

"You guys go without me, I don't feel like going." was Tyson's answer.

"Ok guys Plan B, get the rope!" Ray yelled to his friends inside.


	7. Chapter 7

OK Hope you like it don't forget to review.

"Hey Mel, I'm back!" Hilary yelled opening the front door into the apartment she had been staying in for exactly two months.

"What took you so long? I'm famished." Mel said falling to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Someone's being just a tad too dramatic" Hilary giggled walking into the kitchen.

"It smells yummy what did you get?" Mel pounced on the two bags of food.

"It is not fair you should be fat. I've only seen one other person that swallows enormous amounts of food in seconds. Oh yeah Chinese food" Hilary said grabbing her food before Mel had a chance to swipe it.

"And who might that be? Maybe we can have an eating competition, I bet ill win too" Mel laughed at the thought.

She sighed. "Maybe."

"Everything ok? You don't like the food? Here ill help with" Mel said making a reach across the rounded table. Hilary slightly smacked her hand.

"You got your own." She pointed to Mel's food.

"It's almost gone." Mel frowned. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hilary asked looking up from her food.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"Oh I'm fine. So what are we doing today?" Hilary asked the girl that was savagely devouring her Chinese Food.

"Oh my dad is coming in today from Germany. We're having a dinner at his house and your invited" Mel said looking in empty the bags.

"What? Oh no it's not necessary, I don't have to go" Hilary answered politely.

"Oh yes you do. I told my dad about you and he wants to meet you." She smiled cheerfully.

"Well…ok I guess it'll be fun, right?" She asked.

"You're going to find out. I can't wait to see what he brought me from Germany. It's such an interesting country it must be something good." she smiled.

"Why was your dad in Russia? And stop staring at my food I'm giving the leftovers to Zipper." She hissed.

"That is not nice. My dad is the co-owner of the best corporation in the world!" Mel got up and started doing jumping jacks.

"Really? Which corporation? You know maybe I should start doing jumping jacks after I eat too." Hilary laughed at her friend.

"But you are so skinny" She exclaimed.

"So are you but I didn't think you were pregnant did I?" Hilary retorted.

"Come on Hil I've apologized like a hundred times." She pleaded.

"Yeah Yeah. Keep jumping."

RING RING RING

"I'll get that!" Mel said running to the ringing intercom.

"Hello…what?...Cool ok I'll be down in a minute. No there's no need I'll go down." Mel talked through the phone.

"Hey Hilary come down with me. My dad sent us two dresses for tonight." Mel said running into the kitchen and grabbing Hilary's arm.

"Dresses? What kind of dinner is it?" she asked her jumping friend.

"Well it's more like a gala then a just a dinner." she explained.

"Gala? Melanie what does your dad do?" Hilary asked surprised.

"I'll explain on the way down. Come on now!" she ran out the apartment pulling Hilary alongside with her.

Okey Dokey! The chapter is alittle longer I'm improving . .

Liked it? Tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five boys walked through a very crowded mall making their way to the movies. After getting Tyson into Kai's car of course, which was not fun. They hated seeing one of their best friends so sad and out of it. It just wasn't like him at all.

"And we're here because..?"Tyson asked looking way out of place.

"Just to get out of that confined place we've been all day" Max answered smiling at him.

"Well I find the dogo to be more spacious then here with all these people staring at us" Tyson said slightly glaring at the pitiful faces.

It was true it was like the whole mall had their eyes on them. What even worse their eyes were full of grief and sorrow. Everyone knew about their missing teammate and how much it affected them, but they couldn't begin to understand the confusion in their hearts. They were turning the corner when Tyson who was looking towards the floor and not where he was going bumped into a girl about their same age with short black hair and big black eyes (A/N dark brown w/e). She and two her friends wore discouraged tired expressions on their faces.

"Oh I'm sorry" she voiced only loud enough for Tyson to hear.

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention." he admitted.

"No it's my fault I was running" she said out of breath.

"Are you girls ok? Why are you running?" Kenny asked them politely.

"We're ok thank you.. we are just… late for an occasion." A girl said with equal politeness in between breaths. She was holding a purple beyblade.

"Come on lets go before it gets even later. Bye!" A girl with long blonde hair told her friend that was apologizing. And with that they all started running once again dodging the people surrounding them. The one girl that bumped into Tyson looked back to the group and smiled at him. He didn't seem to notice it or he just didn't care but Kai noticed it.

"That was weird" Max commented.

"Yeah. Let's get over with the movie already." Tyson said making his way towards the theater.

"Now that's enthusiasm" Rai said sarcastically.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

"Can I drive?" Tyson asked Kai staring at his convertible.

"No."

"Ahh come on it's a short drive from here to the dogo"

"Of course you can" Rai said pick pocketing Kai's pocket for the car keys.

"Did I say he could drive?" Kai glared at Rai.

"Just don't kill us dude. Max told him. Rai handed him the keys.

"Give those back." Kai said being completely and utterly ignored.

"Cool. Get in." Tyson jumped in the driver's seat.

"Oh dear" Kenny mumbled under his breath. They all got in with Kai in the passenger seat.

"Ok Tyson, turn the lights on"

"What for?"

"It's eight at night."

"I know how to drive Kai."

"I beg to differ" Max whispered to Kenny. They both glared at Rai. Everything was going smoothly until.

SCREECH

Meanwhile

"Hey those guys we ran into a little while ago do you think they know who we are?" Alex asked her friends. They have just gotten out of the hotel they were staying before but they didn't have a room anymore.

"I don't think so. We're not so known here in Japan, for that I'm grateful" Crystal admitted.

"How sad we didn't make our flight therefore we shall miss the gala tomorrow night. It truly is devastating. And the next flight out to Australia is on Tuesday that's four days from now. What an upsetting turn of events indeed." A girl with long wavy jet black hair said this with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah but don't worry Heather well make it up to Melanie. We are her teammates she'll understand." Alex told her happily.

"I wonder how this Hilary character is I find it weird she was so easy to let her live in her apartment like that but it doesn't surprise too much." This came from Crystal.

"Me too but we have bigger problems we have to think about right now. We're stuck here until Tuesday." They nodded in agreement and thought over their troubles. The group of the three were aimlessly walking the streets with no where to go. They were supposed to leave today so the hotel they have been staying didn't accept them back, they had close to no money because they had spent it all doing last minute shopping at the mall, and last but not least they didn't have any of their stuff because it was sent to Australia the day before. They were each carrying a book bag with essentials though and loads of shopping bags.

They were all caught in their own thoughts so they hadn't seen a car turn the corner coming full speed at them but they did hear a very loud screech.

"You idiot you almost killed those people this is all your fault Rai" Kai screamed. They all glared at him.

"I feel so isolated" Rai whimpered. Tyson had gotten out of the car and ran to the group to see if they were ok. The car hadn't even touched them he knew this but he didn't want to seem like he didn't care if they had been scared to death.

"Are you ok…" he looked at them intently "Hey it's you guys again"

"I was thinking the same thing" the same girl he bumped into earlier replied.

"We're fine. Not a scratch see? The hyper blond showed him her arms.By now the Bladebreakers had walked up to the group.

"Long time no see. Why are you girls walking the streets this late. It could be dangerous" Max told them pointing at Tyson.

"Yea there are some horrible drivers around here you know" Kenny giggled. The group laughed at how they teased a now red Tyson.

"Yeah we're basically walking around because we don't have a place to go" the girl with short black haired sighed. "By the way I'm Crystal and this is Heather" she pointed the tall girl dressed in black with hair to match.

"And I'm Alex" she bounced slightly her blond hair falling to her face. The boys introduced themselves.

"Why don't you have a place to stay?" The girls sighed in unison and explained their dilemma.

"So that's why you guys were running earlier. I'm really sorry that happened to you girls" Rai looked at them sympathetically.

"Yes it is quite a predicament" Heather stood beside Rai swiftly. Rai sweat dropped at her cat like movements. He looked at her thinking 'how did she get here so fast'. She just stared at him with her empty black eyes. Obviously he felt uncomfortable and inched back a little.

"Heather, stop scaring him!" Alex jumped to Heather and pulled her by the arm.

"I'm simply looking for sincerity in his eyes"

Kenny looked at Crystal "Well you can crash in the dojo until your flight"

"Oh yeah there's plenty of room and I'm sure grandpa wont mind. Right, Tyson?" Max asked him energetically.

"Huh what oh yeah..whatever its cool" he went back to staring at nothing. 'I don't think I like the fact of three strange girls staying at the dojo at all but I guess we can't let them wander the streets for four days.' He sighed inwardly. 'If Hilary were here she would've been the first to invite them home.'

"What no we couldn't possibly intrude on your hospitality like that. Just internet access would be good we have to email our captain so she could us some money to pay a hotel!" Crystal blurted all out at once breathing deeply after she finished.

"For some reason that reminded me of"

"Hn" Kai cut max off.

"Ok then lets get in and head to the dojo. There's a computer there" Rai said giving Max a look. The girls looked confused at what just happened but got in the car anyway.

"I'm going to walk home its not that far" Tyson said as they got in.

"Ok be careful dude" Kenny told him. After that they were off Kai driving of course.

_**Tysons POV**_

'It reminded me of her too Max it really did. She was like that in the beginning. Always wanting to help but never wanting to accept it herself, even from him. And being so damn polite and respectful. (A/N: I know she wasn't like that at all in the beginning. I kinda changed her whole personality with that oh well ) Of course that changed when she got to know us better. Hilary I wonder where you are and what you're doing at this very moment. I hope your thinking of me as much as I'm thinking of you." He finally made it the dojo where he saw Max excitingly showing them around. Crystal saw Tyson walk in and smiled at him but he just looked away and headed upstairs to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OK SO THERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER 8! WOW ITS BEEN SOOOO FREAKING LONG SO IVE WRITTEN. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! AND DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THE LITTLE BOX ON THE BOTTOM LEFT AND REVIEW.


End file.
